Cursed Fate
by Killer Lady
Summary: Dans un monde oú la haine a remplacé la confiance, dans un monde où la dignité a été sauvagement piétinée, dans un monde où la guerre ne cesse de faucher les terres, dans un monde où le sang est maître, seul Lui a le pouvoir de tout changer... Encore faut-il qu'il le veuille. - NO YAOI - - Itachi et Sasuke sont les protagonistes -
1. Chapter I

**Killer Lady's informations :**

Boniour à toutes et à tous ! Ma fiction « Cursed Fate » mélangera l'univers de Naruto ainsi que des personnages de mon propre chef.  
Le fond de cette fiction est basée sur la série d'animation « Avatar » qui depuis n'a cessé de m'obséder !  
Plusieurs couples (que je garderai secrets malgré l'évidence certaine), seront présents.  
Ils s'aimeront, se déchireront, se rejetteront au fil de l'histoire.  
L'histoire en elle-même est complexe, remplie de non-dits, de secrets que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure ~

Sur ce, à ceux qui se décideront de me lire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un immense couloir teinté de rouge, un soldat courrait. Devant lui, une majestueuse porte double gravée dans la pierre la plus pure se distinguait de loin. Du rouge, du noir et de l'or se mêlaient sur cette véritable œuvre d'art datant de plus d'un millénaire. Une puissance sans pareil se dégageait de son architecture. Essoufflé, le jeune homme se stoppa un instant, reprenant son souffle avant de pousser avec force le bâtant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'assemblée de hauts dignitaires gradés avant de s'arrêter sur le visage de son roi. A sa venue, ce dernier se leva, l'observant intensément. Le corps du messager se figea devant ce regard empreint de pouvoir et de puissance. Sa bouche se tarit et, haussant lentement la tête, il murmura :

« L'eau… La nation de l'Eau… a été vaincue. »

La satisfaction s'imprégna sur le visage du roi tandis que ses hommes laissèrent éclater leur joie. Il posa un regard sur ses deux fils présents à la table du conseil, victorieux de pouvoir leur léguer le plus grand royaume jamais créer. D'un geste de la main, il pria le soldat de sortir. Se retournant, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa femme présente dans un coin de la pièce. Assise sur les plus belles étoffes du pays, la stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que son mari cherchait en elle sa consécration ultime, cette dernière baissa la tête, refusant de la lui offrir. Le regard du roi devint alors plus dur que jamais. Se rasseyant, il prit son verre et le souleva dans les airs, poussant un cri victorieux.

« Gloire au triomphe de la nation du Feu ! »

Une cinquantaine de cris lui répondirent, lui faisant oublier la colère qu'il éprouvait envers son épouse. Il prit une gorgée du vin présent dans sa coupe et la reposa, son attention dirigée vers les cinq hommes qui venaient de rentrer dans la salle. Un profond silence s'installa lorsque les hauts dignitaires, suivant le regard de leur roi, remarquèrent leurs présences. Le souverain s'accouda alors sur la table et leva deux de ses doigts, leur montrant qu'ils étaient autorisés à parler. L'un des cinq hommes s'avança et se mit à expliquer d'une voix claire le déroulement de la bataille qui venait d'être menée.

« Le roi de l'Eau a finit par abdiquer lorsque la moitié de ses hommes furent décimer par votre armée. Son peuple était entrain de se faire exterminé par vos guerriers. Un jour de plus, et sa nation n'était plus. Le roi de l'Eau vous offre allégeance. »

« Vous voyez Messieurs ? Je vous avais bien dis les êtres de l'eau finiraient bien par plier. _lâcha alors le roi._ »

Des sourires et des reniflements dédaigneux envers la race inférieure que représentait le peuple de l'eau parcourue l'assemblée. Alors que le monarque souriait à son tour, il remarqua la gêne des cinq hommes. Fronçant les sourcils, ses muscles se tendirent.

« Et bien ? Que se passe-t-il !? »

« C'est-à-dire… »

Un silence pesant se fit, comme si ces hommes avaient soudainement eu peur d'en dire plus. L'un d'eux pourtant se résigna et s'avança légèrement, un bras devant lui, comme pour prévenir d'une attaque.

« Les rebelles de la nation de l'Eau courent toujours. Le pouvoir a certes abdiqué, mais il nous a été impossible de les capturer. Personne ne sait où ils se trouvent et les personnes appartenant à la nation du feu… ne craignent d'être égorgés. »

La colère s'empara alors du souverain. Les torches prirent soudainement feu ainsi que les tapisseries décorant les murs de la pièce. Un cri de rage s'éleva et un poing s'abattit sur la table. Cette foutue nation ne cesserait jamais de le rendre fou !

Il ordonna la fin du conseil, se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers ses quartiers. Alors qu'il refermait la porte, il détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, brûlant de ses doigts, ses mains, ses pieds. Alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, il entendit la porte s'ouvrirent. Ses yeux lancèrent alors des éclairs à la nouvelle arrivante : sa femme. Cette dernière l'ignora, se contentant de ranger ce qui avait été épargné par la fureur du souverain. Celui-ci l'observait sans prononcer un mot, tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. La voix rauque, il décida de prendre la parole.

« Alors ? Heureuse ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Fugaku-san. _répondit calmement la reine. _»

« Arrête un peu Mikoto. Je t'ai bien observé après que ce jeune ait annoncé la défaite de la nation de l'Eau. La déception se lisait sur ton visage. »

« Hélas, ce n'était pas envers le peuple de l'eau. Si j'ai été déçue, c'est bien envers les méthodes que vous avez employé pour gagner. »

« La guerre est ainsi faite. »

« C'est que vous vous plaisez à dire à longueur de journée, mais si, comme eux, vous aviez été abandonné par votre seul allié et livrez à vous-même depuis plus de cent ans, vous ne tiendrez pas le même discours. »

« Seulement ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. Le Feu est le plus puissant des quatre éléments. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'Eau est un élément inférieur. De plus, je me permets de te signaler que dans une guerre, rien n'est équitable.

« Inférieur ? Vous dîtes ça de ceux qui tiennent tête à la nation du Feu depuis plus de cent ans et qui continuent de le faire encore ? Voilà de biens sombres paroles.

« Inférieur car si cette guerre a débuté, c'est bien à cause d'eux. En rompant le pacte fait il y a de cela mille ans déjà, ils ont trahis la confiance des autres nations. »

« Ces mots que vous prononcez et qui sont enseignés dans nos écoles, sont également répétés dans la nation de l'Eau. La seule différence réside dans le fait que pour eux, **_nous_** sommes les responsables. Nous ne savons rien de ce qui s'est passé il y a mille ans, tenir de tel propos est tout bonnement affligeant. »

« Navré de descendre toujours plus dans ton estime. »

Le ton employé avait été des plus acides. Le regard de la reine s'était voilé de tristesse bien qu'elle affichait un visage digne et impassible. Depuis que son mari n'avait eu de cesse de vouloir détruire la nation de l'Eau, leurs rapports s'étaient dégradés. Elle respirait le calme, et voyait la victoire dans les compromis. Lui, était un guerrier qui ne pouvait profiter pleinement de la victoire qu'en se battant.

Le roi avait remarqué le changement d'atmosphère et se maudissait pour les mots qu'il venait de proférer. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout, était de se disputer avec son épouse. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle lui tenait tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter ainsi. Il savait à quel point Mikoto exécrait la guerre, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il se devait de continuer l'action mené par son père, et tous les dirigeants avant lui. Abandonner aurait été un signe de faiblesse et les autres nations n'auraient alors aucune pitié à anéantir le royaume du Feu.

Retenant un soupir, il posa deux doigts sur chacune de ses tempes et se mit à les masser avec lenteur. Il avait un problème plus urgent à régler que sa réconciliation avec sa femme. Les rebelles de la nation de L'eau courraient toujours et n'hésiteraient pas un seul instant à tuer les gens de sa nation pour venger les leurs. Pourtant malgré l'urgence de la situation, aucune idée permettant de les anéantir ne lui venait à l'esprit. Son regard se posa alors sur Mikoto qui s'afférait à refaire leur lit. Il eut tout d'abord envie de lui dire que les servantes pouvaient très bien s'occuper de cela, mais il pressentit que sa petite réflexion ne lui apportait que la colère de son épouse. Continuant de l'observer, une idée lui vint… elle était folle et insensée, cependant…

« …Comment puis-je faire ? _murmura Fugaku._»

« Faire quoi ? _répondit Mikoto par automatisme._ »

« Comment puis-je faire pour stopper les rebelles ? »

Le coussin qui se trouvait entre les mains de sa femme tomba instantanément sur le sol et le roi dut utiliser tout son self-control pour ne pas hausser les sourcils devant la mine stupéfaite de Mikoto qui observait son mari comme si ce dernier venait de perdre subitement la raison. Se baissant pour ramasser le coussin au sol, elle l'entourant de ses bras fins et fit un pas vers son mari, hésitante.

« Et… vous me demandez cela, à moi ? »

Collant son dos au dossier du fauteuil dans lequel il se trouvait, Fugaku se contenta pour seule réponse de regarder sa femme. Sans lâcher le coussin tenu fermement contre sa poitrine, la reine s'avança lentement vers l'immense baie vitrée de leur chambre qui donnait accès à une cour intérieure. Au centre, un arbre de plus d'un millénaire reposait, protégeant à l'aide de son immense feuillage tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Ses racines fermement ancrées dans le sol ne cessaient de s'accroître, gagnant toujours plus d'espace au fil du temps. Une partie d'entre elles prenaient leur force du petit lac entouré de pierres polies se trouvant à côté. On aurait dit que ce seul point d'eau avait été l'allié qui lui avait permis de ne jamais s'éteindre. Si par malheur on venait à soustraire cette eau, il était fort probable que cet arbre alors en pleine santé, mourrait dans les mois qui suivraient.

Les yeux de la reine s'ouvrirent violement. Tout comme cet arbre qui tirait sa force de ce lac, si l'on venait à arracher la chose qui motivait les rebelles à avancer, ces derniers seraient alors contraints d'abdiquer. Cependant, la mort de cette « chose » était à exclure. Contrairement aux arbres, les rebelles ne se contenteraient de mourir bien sagement, mais laisseraient exploser leur colère… et ô combien légitime serait-elle. La reine retint sa respiration, observant du coin de l'œil le corps de son mari. La solution qu'elle s'apprêtait à proposer... allait déclencher la fureur du roi. Pourtant, elle était prête à se battre pour le convaincre. Cette guerre avait causé bien trop de morts, il était temps que cela cesse.

« Je te trouve bien calme tout à coup Mikoto. Qu'est-ce qu- »

« Un mariage arrangé. _coupa la reine en appuyant sur chaque mot_. »

Ces mots résonnèrent aux oreilles du roi qui tout d'abord, sembla ne pas comprendre… ou plutôt, ne voulut pas comprendre. Les traits de son visage se durcirent soudainement, et, se relevant violement, il se dirigea vers sa femme d'un pas menaçant.

« Te rends-tu compte des mots que tu viens de prononcer ? »

« J'en suis parfaitement consciente. _répondit posément la reine._ »

La petite table basse qui jusque là les séparait prit feu avant d'être repoussée sur le côté par la main du roi qui n'arrivait plus à contenir sa colère.

« Tu veux que je crée une alliance avec ses traitres ?! Tu veux que je leur rende un pouvoir qu'ils n'ont aucun droit d'avoir ?! _hurla-t-il._ Il en est hors de question Mikoto, tu m'entends ?! Hors de question ! »

« J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos histoires de traîtrises ! Ne savez-vous pas que la vérité peut changer de forme selon la personne qui la regarde ?! _s'emporta la reine_. Vous croyez qu'en tuant encore et encore vous allez les faire plier ? Permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous tromper ! »

« Oh parfait, allons-y, permettons à une fille de cette nation de marier l'un de nos fils !... Et quel fils ! Le cadet est déjà promis à la princesse de la nation de la Terre et tu veux que je donne à **mon** futur héritier ce genre d'épouse ?! Tu as perdu l'esprit ! »

« Qui de nous deux est le plus fou ?! Navrée, mais je crois bien que c'est toi ! »

Le vouvoiement dont faisait habituellement preuve son épouse venait d'être abandonné, indiquant clairement que cette dernière était en colère et qu'elle ne cèderait pas. Si le sujet n'avait pas été aussi grave, Fugaku aurait peut-être été amusé de voir sa femme perdre son sang froid. Mais accepter ça… Non, c'était au-dessus de ses forces !

Reculant, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, se tenant le front à l'aide d'une de ses mains. Durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent être de longues minutes, le couple royal s'observa, chacun essayant de faire plier l'autre. Sachant pertinemment que Mikoto s'opposerait à lui, Fugaku choisit d'utiliser un autre moyen…

« Et Itachi… Tu penses vraiment qu'il acceptera d'épouser une fille de la nation de l'Eau ? _prononça le roi d'une voix grave._»

Touchée... La détermination dans les yeux de sa femme avait vacillé, jamais elle ne s'était attendue à ce que son mari place leur fils au centre de la conversation et parle en son nom.

« De plus, nous savons tous deux qu'Itachi a… une petite amie. _reprit Fugaku en dissimulant un sourire victorieux._ »

« Et nous savons également tous deux que ce n'est pas un mariage arrangé qui forcera Itachi à rompre avec cette jeune femme. _répondit avec assurance la reine._ »

« Certes mais si mariage il y a, un enfant devra naître de cette union, sans quoi l'alliance sera considéré comme nulle et la guerre recommencera.»

« Vous auriez certainement raison si la guerre était finie. Or actuellement, elle est loin de l'être. Les rebelles cours toujours, le peuple de l'air commence à montrer quelque signe de résistance… Cessez d'être aveuglé par votre haine ne serait-ce qu'un instant et considérez ma proposition. Fugaku, je t'en prie. _implora la reine._ »

Le concerné ne put retenir un soupir las. Il détestait voir son épouse ainsi et c'était bien l'une des rares choses qui le faisait plier. Il resta silencieux, sondant le visage de sa femme, comme pour trouver une raison de ne pas céder… Mais c'était perdu d'avance. Le visage de son épouse était trop doux, ses yeux qui ne voyaient que lui… Impossible.

« … Je vais contacter le roi de l'Eau. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un mariage sera annoncé ! _gronda-t-il en levant son index, comme pour prévenir tout éclat de joie._ »

Mikoto haussa vivement la tête, soulagée d'avoir pu faire entendre raison à son mari. Malheureusement son réconfort fut de courte durée, fermant les yeux, un visage autre que celui de Fugaku s'était imposé, ainsi qu'un autre problème bien plus délicat.

« Je n'imagine pas comment réagira Itachi en apprenant cela… _murmura le roi._»

_- - - - - - - **S** - - - - - - -  
_

« C'est une plaisanterie j'espère ? _raisonna une voix empreinte de rage._ »

Le couple royal s'observa du coin de l'œil avant de reporter leur attention sur leur fils qui était assis en face d'eux. La salle du trône était déserte, le roi et la reine avait pris soin d'éloigner toute personne susceptible d'entrée pour ne pas attiser d'avantage la colère de leur fils aîné. Malgré son visage impassible, Itachi laissait émaner de lui toute la colère qu'il éprouvait en cet instant.

« Comment vous… Vous qui haïssez cette nation de plus profond de votre cœur, avez pu arriver à la conclusion d'un mariage arrangé ? _questionna sèchement Itachi._ »

Seul un silence de la part de son père lui répondit, l'exaspérant au plus haut point. Son regard des plus glacials se posa sur sa mère qui n'avait cessé de le regarder jusqu'à présent. Elle savait à quel point son fils ne supportait pas les contraintes liées à son rang et que l'annonce d'un mariage arrangé ne ferait qu'enflammer les relations quelque peu délicates qu'elle et son mari entretenaient avec leur fils, mais hélas, ils n'avaient que cette seule et unique solution s'ils voulaient anéantir la combativité des rebelles.

« Itachi, ta mère et moi av- »

« Bien sûr, une telle idée ne vous serait jamais venu par vous-même. _trancha l'ainé en jeta un regard glacial à sa mère._ »

Mikoto ne sut quoi répondre… Elle s'était préparée à recevoir les foudres de son fils et savait pertinemment qu'une telle décision serait perçue comme une trahison.

« Cette rencontre ne signifie strictement rien. _énonça le roi._ Si ça se trouve aucune alliance ne sera conclue. »

« Et si ça se trouve, je serais fiancé cette semaine. _rétorqua Itachi._ »

Encore une fois, il n'y eut aucune réponse. Un bref « Nous voulions juste te mettre au courant. » conclut cette réunion et Itachi n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Sans un regard pour ses parents, il quitta la salle du trône, menaçant du regard chaque personne qui rencontrait sa route. Une fois arrivé devant la salle d'entraînement, il vérifia que cette dernière était bien vide avant de s'y engouffrer. Enlevant son haut, il se désista du bracelet royal qui entourait son bras, l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la salle. Se mettant en position d'attaque, il effectua une série de mouvement plus puissant les uns que les autres, enflammant la salle entière.

Alors qu'une bonne heure venait de passer et que la colère de l'ainé commençait s'amoindrir, il entendit la porte de la salle dans laquelle il se trouvait s'ouvrir. Cessant tout mouvement, il tourna la tête, le regard plus noir que jamais pour dissuader l'intrus de continuer. Cependant, il ne s'attenait pas à apercevoir son petit-frère. Nullement impressionné par l'aura menaçante que son ainé dégageait, le cadet s'avança dans la pièce, observant les dégâts que son frère avait causés avec un certain amusement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Sasuke ? »

« Rien, je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais. »

« Comment j'all-… Les nouvelles vont vite. _conclut amèrement Itachi_. »

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, ne gênant ni l'un ni l'autre. Sasuke appréciait la compagnie de son frère et se satisfaisait d'être prêt de lui. N'étant pas d'une nature bavarde, comme lui, ils pouvaient rester des heures sans prononcer le moindre mot, appréciant mutuellement la compagnie de l'autre. Cependant, aujourd'hui, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la joie malgré le « malheur » d'Itachi. Lui à qui l'on avait donné une épouse dès son plus jeune âge, il avait toujours souffert de la soi-disant liberté de son frère. Le ressentit le plus puissant que Sasuke avait éprouvé… était lorsque Itachi avait présenté officiellement sa petite-amie à ses parents. Il avait été le seul à ne pas participer à la satisfaction collective du royaume de voir leur futur roi en compagnie d'une fille de bonne famille. Pour tout avouer… il avait espéré qu'un jour, son frère soit contraint d'épouser une autre fille, mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que, de toutes les prétendantes possibles, une fille de la nation de l'eau lui soit promise.

A cette pensée, une sorte de ricanement lui échappa, intrigant son grand frère.

« Je pensais juste que le destin est bien cruel… ou adore nous mettre dans des situations bien ironiques. _expliqua simplement Sasuke._ »

« Comment ça ? »

« Toi qui éprouve un dégoût sans précédent envers la nation de l'eau, te voilà contraint d'épouser une fille appartenant à ce peuple. Tu ne trouves pas cela ironique ? »

« … J'ai mieux à penser. »

«Hm… Quand la rencontre a-t-elle été convenue ? »

« Dans deux jours. »

Soupirant, Itachi se passa une main sur la nuque, la massa furtivement, avant de se diriger vers les affaires qu'il avait éparpillées dans la salle à son arrivée. Son frère continuait de l'observer, guettant la moindre réaction de son ainé. Ce dernier, une fois qu'il eut remis son tee-shirt prit son bracelet, se dirigea vers Sasuke, lui posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je ne dinerais pas avec vous ce soir. Ni demain. »

« …Entendu. »

Sur ces mots les deux frères se séparèrent. Sasuke ne put cependant s'empêcher de se retourner pour observer son frère qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. N'était-ce qu'une impression ou Itachi avait l'air… fatigué ?

_- - - - - - - **S**- - - - - - -_

Accoudé à la fenêtre de la calèche dans laquelle il se trouvait, Fugaku ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer au regard que son fils ainé lui avait lancé lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à partir ce matin. Seulement, chaque heure qui passait ne lui faisait qu'approuver la solution que sa femme lui avait apportée trois jours auparavant. Les rebelles avaient encore frappé, tuant deux familles appartenant à la nation du Feu. Cependant, passer un accord avec le roi de l'Eau... il n'y avait aucune chance pour que cela aboutisse. Observant le paysage au-dessous de lui, il remarqua que ce dernier avait changé, devenant plus brumeux, plus mystérieux. La végétation était délicate et l'eau abondait sous forme de lacs, rivières et ruisseaux. Il était arrivé… Il survolait enfin la nation de l'Eau.

Les dragons amorcèrent une descente vers la terre ferme, raidissant quelque peu Fugaku. Il devait rester sur ses gardes. Il savait pertinemment que le roi ennemi ne tenterait rien, mais une embuscade tendue par les rebelles était à prévoir s'ils avaient eu vent de la rencontre.  
Lentement, en compagnie de deux de ses gardes, il s'avança vers le petit village choisi par le roi de l'Eau pour cette rencontre. A peine entré, son regard se porta sur trois enfants qui jouaient non loin de lui. Il fut immédiatement remarqué par le plus petits des enfants. Une fillette, d'environ trois ans, vêtue pauvrement, qui serrait contre son petit corps un ours en peluche décrépit. Ses yeux, d'un bleu gris quasi transparent le fixait, comme si elle tentait de définir son identité… de pénétrer dans son corps, son esprit. Une frange de cheveux argentés rendait son regard plus perçant que jamais. Malgré son aversion contre cette nation, Fugaku ne put l'ignorer, fasciné par cette enfant dont l'aura indiquait clairement l'indocilité de son être. Les parents sortirent alors et, voyant le roi du Feu, se précipitèrent sur leurs enfants pour les soustraire à la vue du souverain en les emmenant dans la maison. La fillette fut attrapée par son père cependant jusqu'à ce que la porte ne cache son existence, elle continua à fixer Fugaku, qui en fit de même. Le roi ferma les yeux quelques secondes, secouant la tête. Comment un accord pourrait-il être conclu ? Rien ne les liait. Les enfants de la nation du Feu n'étaient qu'obéissance, ceux de la nation l'Eau, n'étaient qu'arrogance. L'honneur et la fierté étaient les deux choses fondamentales qui faisaient marcher le peuple du Feu. L'émancipation et la rébellion, celle du peuple de l'Eau. Son peuple vénérait le soleil et tirait sa force de la chaleur. Eux, vénéraient la lune et tirait leur force de l'humidité. La seule chose qui reliait ces deux peuples, était la couleur de leur peau. Blanche, immaculée. Il s'agissait de leur **unique** point commun.

Il continua d'avancer dans le village, observant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Soudain, il aperçut une tente devant laquelle deux gardes montaient la garde. L'un d'eux parla dans une langue inconnue lorsqu'il le vit, faisant réagir la personne à l'intérieur. Soulevant l'un des pans de la toile, le roi de l'Eau apparut, fixant la venue de son éternel ennemi. Leur salut fut des plus froids, des plus… conventionnels. Sans un mot, le roi de l'Eau invita Fugaku à entrer. Ils s'assirent près de la petite table qui avait été posée là pour meubler quelque peu l'espace. Un long silence s'installa alors. Les deux protagonistes se contentaient de s'observer chacun d'eux en proie à d'innombrables questions sans réponse.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que vous me contacteriez Uchiha-sama. Et la raison de cette visite… jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé. »

« Vous n'étiez pas le seul, Sadowa-sama. »

« …Ainsi, vous souhaiteriez unir nos deux nation par un mariage ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Et lequel de vos fils aurait la chance de marier ma fille ? _lança le roi de l'eau avec ironie._ »

« Le deuxième étant déjà promis à l'héritière de la Terre, il serait question de l'ainé. Itachi. »

« Permettez-moi d'être septique face à cela. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Votre ainé n'est-il pas censé prendre votre place ? Vous accepteriez léguer la place de reine à une fille de l'eau et envisager la possibilité d'avoir comme descendants… des chimères ? »

Fugaku tiqua à l'énonciation du mot « chimère ». Cette simple idée le révulsait au plus haut point.

« De plus, n'a-t-il pas une fiancée ? _continua le roi de l'Eau._ »

« Si et je crains bien qu'elle devra figurer dans le contrat de mariage. _énonça Fugaku avec calme._ »

« Oh je vois… _sourit le roi._ Un mariage purement politique c'est cela ? Dois-je cependant vous rappeler qu'un mariage ne devient valable qu'une fois qu'un enfant est né de cette union ? Si au bout d'un an aucun héritier n'est en vue, le mariage s'annulera de lui-même et l'alliance conclue sera rompue. »

« …Je sais. »

« Alors que faisons-nous ici à perdre notre temps ? Nous savons tous deux qu'aucun enfant naîtra de cette union. De plus ma fille est un être de l'Eau. Il lui est impossible de vivre de façon constante dans un endroit chaud et lumineux. A la longue, elle en mourrait. Il en va de même pour votre fils s'il venait à vivre ici. Aussi, je n'ai qu'un seul enfant. Si je la marie à votre fils, je perdrai mon unique héritière. »

Fugaku ne trouva rien à redire. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas passer au-dessus de cette alliance, plus maintenant. La colère des rebelles grandissait de jour en jour et son incapacité à les contrer commençait à réveiller la combativité du peuple de l'Air qui, depuis peu, émettait quelques signes de résistance.

« …Et si vous me disiez quelle est votre véritable attente, Fugaku-san. »

Le roi du Feu sonda un instant son adversaire et, lentement, il se pencha légèrement, comme pour lui confier quelque chose.

« Les rebelles, Qiao-san. Les rebelles. _mumura Fugaku._ »

« Je vous arrête tout de suite, je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur eux. Ils ne reconnaissent pas mon autorité. »

« Ils doivent bien en reconnaître une. Comme tous groupes, ils ont besoin d'un leader, quelqu'un qui les pousse à agir ainsi. »

« Je ne peux rien pour vous ! »

Le ton avait été sec… trop sec. Fugaku s'interrogea sur ce soudain rejet. Il observa Qiao et décela dans ses yeux de la peur… ainsi que de la colère. Il remarqua également une très nette hésitation qui se manifestait dans les doigts du souverain de l'Eau. Oui, Fugaku en était sûr, l'homme en face de lui pouvait l'aider à anéantir les rebelles. Il avait senti que Qiao ne les portait pas non plus dans son cœur quand il avait dit qu'ils ne lui obéissaient pas. Les rebelles lui avaient toujours empêché de régner normalement. Alors pourquoi les laissaient-ils en paix ? Que faire pour qu'il accepte de l'aider ?

« …Vraiment ? C'est bien dommage. »

« Et en quoi cela l'est-il ? »

« J'avais pensé vous restaurer le titre de souverain et rendre à la nation de l'Eau un peu d'indépendance, tout comme le royaume de l'Air et de la Terre, si vous m'aviez aidé à contrer les rebelles. »

« Hn, vous n'abandonnez jamais n'est-ce pas ? _maudit Qiao._ »

« Et vous, vous y gagneriez à m'aider n'est-ce pas ? La reconquête du royaume mise à part. »

Seul un silence lui répondit. Fugaku attendit quelques minutes que le roi de l'Eau se décide enfin à lui répondre mais rien ne vint. La seule chose qui parlait, était sa respiration. Soupirant, le roi du Feu se leva et contempla son ennemi qui n'avait pas daigné le regarder. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il fut retenu par la voix de Qiao.

« Il y aurait bien… un autre moyen. »

Fugaku comprit au ton que Qiao avait employé que le sujet sur lequel il allait s'avancer était des plus sérieux. Comme si en parler était un pêché. S'asseyant à nouveau, le roi du Feu attendit que l'homme en face de lui ne se décide à prendre la parole.

« Il y aurait bien un autre moyen. _répéta le roi de l'Eau dans un souffle_. L'enfant de Xia He. »

Le cœur du roi du Feu manqua un battement à l'entente de ce prénom. Il n'osait y croire, Xia He avait…

« Un enfant ? Xia He ? Mais comm- »

« Elle est la raison d'être des rebelles. Si elle se marie avec votre fils, les rebelles cesseraient d'exister. »

« Qu- ? _Fugaku se pinça l'arête du nez, se forçant à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Mais ne venez-vous pas de me dire qu'un être de l'Eau ne peut pas vivre dans un pays comme le no-«

« Elle n'est pas un être de l'eau. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la tente. La bouche du roi du Feu s'ouvrit progressivement comme pour dire quelque chose qui mourut au fond de sa gorge. Il passa une main sur son front, avant de reporter son attention sur le roi de l'Eau.

« Une… une chimère ? »

« Une bâtarde. »

Les membres de Fugaku se raidirent lentement à l'entente de ces mots. Il ferma les yeux, s'intimant le silence et le contrôle de soi. Il porta son regard sur le roi de l'Eau qui l'observait gravement.

« …Qui est le père ? _prononça Fugaku le plus bas possible._ »

« Son identité a toujours été inconnu. »

« …De quelle nation ? »

« De l'Air. »

« … Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Nous avons découvert son existence lorsqu'elle avait six ans et le fait qu'elle soit une bâtarde, deux ans plus tard. Cela fait 10 ans que nous la gardons à l'abri des regards des autres nations. Son existence n'est que suggestion pour vous. Une sorte de rumeur. Mais ici, elle est bien réelle. La nation de l'Eau seule connait son visage. Seulement voilà, il y a ceux qui la rejettent, et ceux qui la considèrent comme étant l'héritière légitime de Xia He. »

« Les rebelles. »

Le roi de l'Eau opina du chef. Fugaku se mit alors à réfléchir. Son grand-père avait été le souverain qui avait fait la chasse aux chimères et aux bâtards. Lorsqu'il régnait sur les quatre Nations, il avait exterminé tous les êtres dits impurs. Dès lors, les peuples avaient oublié les caractéristiques des « impurs », leurs apparences… Leurs visages étaient tombés dans l'oubli. Fugaku n'en n'avait eu vent qu'en lisant les parchemins écrits par son arrière-grand père. A l'intérieur, ils désignaient ces êtres comme étant des monstres horribles, difformes. Mais pouvait-il croire à ces écrits ? Après tout, l'auteur avait pu altérer la réalité tant l'aversion qu'il leur portait était grande… Mais alors, pourquoi cette idée de laideur était-elle associée à ces êtres ?

« Pourrais-je la voir avant de prendre une quelconque décision. _lança Fugaku avec un intérêt certain._ »

« Hors de question. Soit un accord a lieu et vous ne la verrez que le jour du mariage, soit vous refusez et elle restera là où elle est. Comprenez bien que je souhaite prendre aucun risque. »

« …Pourquoi l'avoir sauvée ? N'étiez-vous pas contre ces êtres ? »

« Si. Jusqu'au jour où ma défunte sœur en mis un au monde. »

« Il y a donc bien là une affection certaine. »

« Envers ma sœur. Jamais je n'ai aimé cette enfant. Si elle est encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce ma sœur a donné la sienne pour elle. La tuer reviendrait à salir son geste. »

« Hm… Peut-elle être considérée comme une héritière potentielle ? »

« Si votre question est « Est-ce que le dragon divin est apparu à ma fille ou à celle de Xia He », je vous répondrais que nous n'en savons rien. Le dragon ne s'est jamais plus manifesté depuis la mort de ma sœur. »

« Une dernière chose, qui de vous ou de Xia He… est né le premier ? »

Ce fut au tour du roi de l'Eau de se pencher vers le roi du Feu. Et dans un sourire amer, il souffla « Jamais personne ne nous l'a révélé. »  
Fugaku eut un mince sourire avant de retrouver son indifférence habituelle. Il se leva et s'approcha des divers objets qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur de la tente sous le regard interrogateur de Qiao. Il l'observa un petit moment avant de se lever à son tour pour le rejoindre, se mettant face à lui.

« Alors ? _demanda le roi de l'Eau après quelques secondes._ »

« Je vous laisse le soin de décider la date du mariage. _répondit Fugaku en tendant sa main droite._ »

Après avoir réglé quelques détails qui détermineraient le contrat de mariage, les deux rois se séparèrent, chacun souhaitant rejoindre leur royaume respectif le plus rapidement possible. Chacun songeant à leurs intérêts personnels. Chacun réfléchissant à la méthode qu'ils allaient employer pour annoncer la nouvelle aux concernés.

* * *

**_Reviews ?_**

© belongs to KillerLady


	2. Chapter II : Announcement

Je dédis ce chapitre à toi ma chère Carla  
Car depuis le temps que tu l'attends,  
Je te dois bien ça. _(7 mois déjà)_

* * *

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Voilà la suite de « Cursed Fate » !_(enfin…)_

Ce chapitre me sert de base afin d'introduire le prochain qui marquera le réel commencement de cette histoire.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil venait à se coucher lentement, plongeant petit à petit la forêt dense du pays de l'Eau dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Naviguant le plus discrètement possible sur l'une des innombrables rivières qui morcelait l'immense étendue de terre couverte d'arbres à l'aide d'une embarcation miteuse sur laquelle avait été aménagée une tente servant d'abris, le roi de l'Eau observait les ombres de la végétation, ainsi que les reflets de l'eau calme sur la toile de lin. Les arbres aux troncs blancs et milles feuilles argentés disparaissait progressivement, happée par la noirceur environnante qui semblaient les engloutir sans répit. Les deux soldats au devant de la pirogue se tendirent, attentifs désormais au moindre bruit suspect que la forêt pouvait émettre.

A l'intérieur de la tente, assis sur une chaise, le roi de l'Eau, une main devant ses yeux, respirait avec lenteur. Un combat intérieur féroce s'était engagé depuis qu'il avait quitté le roi du Feu… depuis qu'il l'avait vendue sans état d'âme. L'occasion avait été trop belle et ne serait peut-être plus jamais produite. Même s'il avait montré de la réticence au début de l'entretien à cette idée, il avait finalement cédé… Car au fond, tout le monde y trouvait son compte. Fugaku, par ce mariage, préservait la vie ainsi que la sécurité de son peule et lui, se débarrassait de la fille de sa défunte sœur, obtenant ainsi définitivement le trône de manière légitime… Oui, absolument tout le monde. Ce que cette chose pouvait ressentir ou pense, il n'en avait que faire ! La seule et unique crainte était que l'esprit de Xia He ne vienne le tourmenter pour avoir brisé la promesse qu'il lui avait faite avant sa mort… Cependant ne le tourmentait-elle pas depuis des années ? Ne le tourmentait-elle pas depuis qu'elle lui avait légué cette enfant ?!

L'embarcation se stoppa violemment manquant de renverser Qiao qui, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé l'équilibre, se redressa brutalement et sortit de la tente, près à combattre. Or, ce fut le silence assourdissant de la forêt qui l'accueillit lorsqu'il eut posé un pied au dehors et non un groupe de rebelles quelconque. Devant lui, la rivière se scindait en deux, offrant la possibilité de passer par deux chemins. L'un des deux était baigné par la lumière scintillante de la lune, l'autre était plongé dans les ténèbres, si bien qu'on ne pouvait plus distinguer l'eau de la rive. Les deux soldats qui se trouvaient devant le roi tournèrent légèrement la tête, observant leur souverain de leur regard transparent. Qiao hocha la tête de manière imperceptible, donnant son accord à la demande muette des deux hommes.  
Ces derniers reportèrent alors leur attention sur la parcelle de terre se trouvant devant eux et fixèrent la petite fente qui laissait s'engouffrer de l'eau à l'intérieur. Synchronisant leurs mouvements, les deux gardes écartèrent violement les bras, rendant la fente de plus en plus grande, jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième cours d'eau prenne vie. Ce nouveau chemin était tellement étroit que la pirogue passait de justesse entre les deux rives. La terre derrière eux, au fur et à mesure que la misérable flotte avançait, semblait se recoudre petit à petit derrière le bateau, effaçant ainsi son existence. Ainsi cachés par les arbres, le roi de l'Eau se permit de soupirer allègrement. A présent, il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de l'endroit où il l'avait caché aux yeux du monde… La décision de l'en sortir anéantissait fortement le combat qu'il avait mené depuis ces dix dernières années afin de la soustraire aux rebelles pour que ces derniers ne la kidnappent pas et n'exigent rien en retour.

Un immense couvent apparut soudainement entre les arbres, retenant à présent l'attention de Qiao. Le temps que les soldats amarrent la pirogue lui sembla interminable… Il voulait en finir, mettre fin à tout cela. Posant un pied sur la Terre ferme, il fit signe à l'un des soldats de le suivre. Marchant au travers la forêt, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à atteindre le cloître qui était gardé par un religieux. Ce dernier, voyant le roi de l'Eau approcher, s'inclina tout en ouvrant l'immense portail de fer. Le souverain n'eut aucun regard à l'égard du moine, l'esprit bien trop accaparé pour prêter une quelconque attention à une quelconque personne. Traversant l'immense cour du monastère, il rejoignit au plus vite l'un des couloirs de la bâtisse avant de s'arrêter devant une porte à l'aspect misérable. La poignée de forme ovale qui servait à ouvrir cette dernière menaçait à chaque instant de tomber, étant donné que rien ne la retenait au bois, mis à part un vulgaire clou rouillé. Se retournant vers ses soldats, il leur intima de rester ici tout en tournant la fragile manette avant de s'engouffrer par le passage qui s'offrait à lui.

Fermant la porte, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer ce qui l'entourait. Ce brusque changement de décor ne cesserait jamais de le troubler. Passer d'une cour froide uniquement composée de gravier et de pierre à un jardin entretenu avec le plus grand soin et possédant diverses sortes d'arbres et de fleurs l'étonnerait toujours. Prenant le petit chemin de pierre marbrée, les pas de Qiao ralentissaient doucement, au fur et à mesure qu'une église apparaissait au travers du feuillage de la végétation aux alentours. Malgré lui, malgré toute sa volonté, toutes ses convictions, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retarder leur rencontre… Chose bien ironique pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait en finir au plus vite. L'astre lunaire était à son apogée, éclairant de toute sa générosité la petite église, n'omettant aucun de ses détails. Les yeux du roi retracèrent les contours gracieux du bâtiment, soulignèrent les motifs admirablement bien travaillé, contemplant un travail d'orfèvres qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois contemplé, le connaissant à force par cœur. Il se stoppa devant l'entrée, fermant un instant les yeux, humant l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Qiao ouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta de détendre du mieux qu'il pu ses membres, plus particulièrement ses mains avant de se mouvoir.

Lentement, le roi de l'Eau ouvrit la porte marbrée du sanctuaire. Des bans en pierre s'étendaient à l'intérieur par dizaines et les murs abritaient les divinités en lesquelles les êtres de l'Eau croyaient. Leurs visages étaient tournés vers le fond du bâtiment, vers la déesse suprême incarnant celle qui fut jadis la fondatrice de la nation de l'Eau. La pierre dans laquelle cette statue avait été taillée était d'un blanc éclatant. Son polissage ne la rendait que plus pure, plus sacrée.  
Les yeux du roi cessèrent alors leur contemplation, se posant sur la silhouette habillée de noir qui était à genoux devant l'autel. Ses murmures se répercutaient sur la pierre, transformant ses paroles celtes en une douce prière de rédemption. Refermant la porte, Qiao s'engagea dans l'une des immenses allées, le son de ces pas troublant le silence du lieu saint. Pourtant, même après qu'il se soit arrêté à quelques centimètres de cette personne, cette dernière ne prêta aucune attention à sa présence, se concentrant uniquement sur les psaumes qu'elle récitait inlassablement. Dans un soupir presque inaudible, le roi leva la tête en direction de la déesse, l'observant avec souffrance. Il ferma alors les yeux tout en fronçant les sourcils et, une fois qu'il eut trouvé le courage de les ouvrir à nouveau, il prit place à ses côtés. La jeune femme cessa alors de parler, attendant que l'homme à côté d'elle prenne la parole. Elle porta sa main gauche vers son capuchon afin de dévoiler son visage mais fut retenu par le roi qui l'en empêcha avec la sienne. Tournant sa tête toujours cachée, Qiao devina de par la position qu'elle venait de prendre sa question muette.

« Au cas où quelqu'un rentrerait. _répondit-il en reportant son attention sur la déesse._ »

« Mais… tout le monde ici a déjà vu mon visage. _murmura-t-elle._ »

« Avec la chute de l'empire, l'ennemi n'aurait aucun scrupule à profaner ce lieu. »

« Mais s'il ordonne que je me dé- »

« Je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à le tuer. »

Le ton était sans appel. A cette supposition, les yeux du souverain s'étaient durcis et il avait inconsciemment resserré sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

« … Peut-être devriez-vous m'envoyer dans un couvent du royaume de l'Air ? _tenta-t-elle en espérant calmer sa colère._ »

« N'y pense même pas. »

« Les soldats du Feu n'ont jamais profané un seul de leurs couvents ! _continua-t-elle._ Le roi du feu respecte la volonté du roi de l'- »

« Jamais tu ne franchiras la frontière de ce royaume, Akane. J'y veillerais personnellement. »

A ces mots, la jeune femme retira violement sa main de celle de son oncle, s'attirant ainsi l'attention de ce dernier. Se levant, elle commença à marcher vers la sortie sans que le roi ne prononce mot. Cependant, elle se résigna et se retourna vers lui. Elle observa un instant sa carrure tournée vers la déesse avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de laisser éclater sa rancœur.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous m'interdisez d'aller là-bas ! »

« Je ne souhaite pas que tu te mettes à la recherche de ton père. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que cela m'importe ?! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'être ici ! Je suis constamment observée, moquée à cause de mon physique, jugée à cause de mon histoire. Le peuple de l'Air, **lui**, m'estimera en tant que personne ! »

Ses derniers mots avaient claqué dans l'air et continuaient de se répercuter dans la chapelle. Le roi, jusqu'alors immobile, se releva et, après avoir exécuté un signe religieux, se retourna vers elle.

« Si le fait de me déplacer vous déplaît je vous promets de ne jamais sortir, de ne jamais parler à quiconque… Je pourrais même convaincre les rebelles de cesser leurs revendications, mais par pitié… Laissez-moi avoir enfin un « chez moi »… _prononça-t-elle la voix étranglée par les sanglots._ »

« ... Un « chez toi » ? Considères-tu que ce royaume ne soit rien d'autre qu'une prison ? Oublies-tu donc de quelle nation ta mère faisait partie ? Rejettes-tu le sang qui coule dans tes veines ? »

« Non, je- »

« Le sacrifice de ta mère ne représente donc rien pour toi ?! _hurla le roi._ »

« Je suis désolée ! _s'écria-t-elle en s'agenouillant._ Je… Je suis profondément désolée, je ne le redirais plus. »

Il s'avança vers elle et, une fois que son corps fut proche du sien, il s'arrêta, l'observant avec haine. Il se pencha vers elle et attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, la forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Le simple fait que tu sois toujours en vie devrait être une raison suffisante pour que tu taises toutes ces pensées infâmes. »

« Veuillez me pardonner… »

A cette distance, le roi de l'Eau pouvait voir son visage, il pouvait observer ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de sa défunte sœur. Malgré toute son aversion envers cet être dont la naissance avait absolument tout détruit, l'avoir vendue au roi du Feu le rongeait de remords. Car en dépit de sa condition de bâtarde, il avait trahi la promesse qu'il avait faite à Xia He de toujours la protéger. Mais elle, ne l'avait-elle pas trahie ? Pourquoi devait-il continuer à se soucier d'elle ?  
Fronçant les sourcils, il continuait d'observer ce visage similaire au sien sans qu'il n'y ait pourtant une quelconque ressemblance. Un sourire amer étira alors ses lèvres. La comédie avait assez duré et s'il avait encore besoin d'excuses pour justifier l'acte qui l'avait poussé à vendre la fille de sa chère sœur à la nation du Feu, alors il se convaincrait qu'il l'avait fait uniquement pour sauver son peuple, et que c'était là, la seule solution. Relâchant le menton de sa nièce, le roi s'éloigna d'elle, son index droit frottant sa lèvre inférieur, cherchant ses mots. Voyant le trouble du roi, la jeune femme se releva et s'avança vers lui, hésitante.

« Mon oncle ? »

« Es-tu au courant de ma rencontre avec le roi du Feu ? _demanda le roi sans émotion._ »

« J'en ai entendu parler… _répondit la jeune fille sans comprendre._ »

« Nous avons finalement trouvé un accord pour cesser cette guerre. »

« C'est merv- »

« Un mariage a été arrangé. »

Un silence pesant suivie cette déclaration. Qiao pouvait deviner son regard effaré sous cet énorme capuchon et aurait très bien pu s'en moquer si l'heure n'avait pas été aussi importante.

« M-Mais enfin, c'est insensé ! Asae ne pourra jamais… »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'Asae. Mais de toi, Akane. »

La concernée resta muette face à cette soudaine déclaration. Sa respiration semblait s'être éteinte. Sous le choc, l'idée de se rebeller ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on lui avait appris respecter les ordres, quels qu'ils soient. Cependant, rien ni personne ne l'empêchait de penser. Et en cet instant précis, le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : injuste. Le roi de l'Eau attendit quelque secondes, guettant un mot, un signe... Mais rien. La jeune fille ne bougeait plus, accusant le coup avec silence et résignation.

« Le mariage aura lieu dans une semaine. _souffla-t-il._ Des gardes viendront dès demain emporter tes affaires au palais et t'amener là-bas.»

Akane n'écouta pas la deuxième partie de la phrase, s'arrêtant à la première, bien plus meurtrière. Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais pour Akane, ce fut comme s'il l'avait hurlée. Là encore, aucune réaction n'anima son corps. Elle restait là, debout, immobile… Conscient que sa présence ici n'était désormais plus nécessaire, il entreprit de quitter la chapelle, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se stoppa. Il voulut réfréner ce besoin malsain de la blesser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il avait accumulé trop de haine envers elle et sa mère… Sa chère traitresse de sœur.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulait un « chez toi » ? Et bien voilà, je me suis chargé de t'en trouver un personnellement. _lâcha-t-il cruellement avant de disparaître._ »

C'est à ce moment précis que les genoux d'Akane lâchèrent. Son corps vint choir sur le sol, telle une poupée de chiffon que l'on jette après trop joué avec elle. Son capuchon glissa lentement au fur et à mesure qu'elle levait la tête vers le ciel, illuminant son visage d'un rayon de lumière et, sans prévenir garde, les larmes vinrent envahir son visage et un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa poitrine. Pour la première depuis dix ans, elle hurlait enfin tout son désespoir.

_- - - - - - - **S**- - - - - - -_

« -sama… ha-sama… Uchiha-sama ! »

Les épaules du roi du Feu émirent un imperceptible mouvement, indiquant clairement que ce dernier venait d'être réveillé. Sa main gauche qui couvrait ses yeux onyx bougea, se contractant sur ses yeux pour enlever tout signe de fatigue inutile. La main retomba alors, laissant apparaître le visage du souverain. Le soldat baissa la tête en signe de respect puis se retira du chemin tout en continuant de tenir la porte de la calèche. Fugaku se décida alors de sortir, une fois que ces yeux furent habitués à la lumière environnante. Il s'engagea dans l'immense allée qui le menait à l'entrée du château, faisant signe à ses gardes de le laisser seul. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut une servante sortir d'une petite porte qui se trouvait tout à gauche et se diriger vers lui en courant légèrement. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, il retira son manteau et le déposa sur ses deux bras tendus.

« Uchiha-sama, dois-je prévenir Madame de votre retour ? »

« …Ou se trouve-t-elle ? »

« Dans la bibliothèque, Sire. »

Le roi sembla songer un instant avant d'acquiescer. La servante lui offrit sa plus belle révérence et retourna, cette fois-ci, en courant franchement, vers la porte de bois par laquelle elle était sortie. Il eut juste le temps de l'entendre ordonner aux autres bonnes d'avertir la reine de son retour avant de pénétrer par la porte principale. Ignorant les domestiques, il monta directement les grands escaliers de bois vernis, se mit à arpenter les immenses couloirs dont les murs étaient dotés d'immenses baies vitrées, offrant une visibilité absolue et faisant baigner la demeure dans une lumière constante. Fugaku prit un petit couloir isolé qui en réalité le menait à ses appartements personnels. Attrapant la première poignée sur sa gauche, il entra dans le petit salon, qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa chambre, et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de fatigue. Posant sa main sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, il agrippa ce dernier afin de le traîner jusque devant la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la petite cour intérieur, qui en réalité, était le jardin privé de son épouse. Fugaku se laissa alors choir sur le siège, se délectant du silence environnant.

Petit à petit, les bruits singuliers de chaussures à talons frappant le sol vinrent jusqu'à lui et, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, un sourire amusé peigna ses traits lorsqu'il reconnut la manière si particulière de marcher de sa femme, Mikoto, quand cette dernière était pressée. C'était un subtil mélange entre l'importance de l'étiquette que prônait son épouse et son envie de courir à sa rencontre qu'elle ne pouvait assouvir complètement à cause de la première cause. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, chose inhabituelle de la part de la reine emprunte de douceur, faisant soulever légèrement le sourcil droit du roi du Feu. Il entendit le cliquetis du verrou, et reconnu bien là le caractère de sa femme. En procédant de cette façon, c'était comme si elle lui interdisait tacitement d'éviter le sujet ou de tourner autour sans jamais rentrer dans les détails. Les pieds d'une chaise raclèrent le sol et Fugaku put enfin apercevoir sa femme installer devant lui un autre siège pour elle. Cependant, Mikoto ne s'assit pas en face de son mari et le roi ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

« Alors… Vous lui avez parlé ? »

« Tu as amené une chaise jusqu'ici pour reposer tes bras sur son dossier ? _lâcha le roi avec un regard entendu._ »

Mikoto comprit immédiatement que le simple fait de lui parler alors qu'elle était debout l'exaspérait. Elle prit place alors, attendant que son mari daigne prendre la parole. Hors ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à une quelconque discussion.

« Fugaku… _encouragea avec douceur Mikoto._ »

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'en discuter maintenant ? »

« Vous ne m'auriez jamais appelé si cela avait été le cas. _fit le remarquer la reine avec tact._ »

« … Oui, nous nous sommes parlé et non aucune bataille entre lui et moi n'a éclaté. »

« C'est déjà ça. _sourit la reine._ »

« Mikoto, un mariage a bien été conclu. »

Les lèvres de la reine s'entrouvrirent légèrement au même titre que ses yeux qui s'écarquillèrent sous le choc d'une nouvelle qui semblait irréelle.

« L-Le roi de l'Eau a accepté ? Je veux dire, il a accepté de donner la main de sa fill- »

« Il ne s'agit pas de sa fille. _coupa Fugaku en détournant le regard._ »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas… _avoua sa femme, perdue._ »

« Il s'a- »

Fugaku ne put finir sa phrase, stoppé dans son élan. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte. Alors que Mikoto s'apprêtait à se lever pour voir de qui il s'agissait, son mari la retint par la main, lui intimant de se rasseoir.

« Qui est-ce ? _s'exclama-t-il._ »

« Ushio, Uchiha-sama. Je suis ici afin de m'assurer que vous n'ayez besoin de rien. »

« … Dites à mes fils de venir ici. »

« Bien, Ōsama*.

« … Vous disiez ? _l'invita sa femme à reprendre._ »

« J'attend que nos fils viennent pour l'annoncer. »

« Est-ce donc si terrible que cela ? »

Fugaku ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer l'une de ses mains sur son front. Il croisa alors le regard de sa femme et fut happer par ce dernier. Un mince sourire illumina les traits de Mikoto, et, avec la plus grande délicatesse, elle posa sa main sur celle de son mari. Un geste plutôt rare mais ô combien agréable. Soupirant, Fugaku ne put s'empêcher de s'emparer de la main de sa femme et de la tenir, tout simplement. Aucune caresse, aucun baiser, juste la chaleur de leur peau l'un contre l'autre, cela leur suffisait, la démonstration et les excès de tendresse n'avait jamais été leur fort.

On toqua une nouvelle fois, et tous deux se lâchèrent. Les deux fils Uchiha firent leur apparition dans la pièce, se suivant. Ce fut Sasuke qui prit soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Un silence pesant s'installa alors. Itachi et Sasuke n'avaient pas pris la peine de s'asseoir, fixant tous deux leur père sous le regard de leur mère.

« Comme vous le savez, j'ai rencontré le roi de l'Eau. _se décida à parler le roi après de longues secondes._ Et nous avons trouvé un accord. Itachi, dans une semaine tu seras marié. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de la nouvelle. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que cette rencontre se serait soldée par un arrangement entre les rois des deux nations ennemis. Son regard se braqua sur son frère ainé qui n'avait même pas cillé à l'entente de la nouvelle. Silencieux et plus indifférent que jamais, il se contentait de fixer son père qui attendait une réaction quelconque de sa part. Mais elle ne vint pas.

« Cependant, celle avec qui tu te marieras, n'est pas l'héritière du royaume de l'eau. »

Un tic vint agiter le sourcil droit d'Itachi. A présent, il observait son père comme si ce dernier avait perdu la raison. Il en valait de même pour Sasuke qui n'arrivait décemment pas à comprendre par où son père voulait en venir.

« Tu te marieras avec la nièce du roi de l'Eau. »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche. _lâcha Itachi_. Qu'elle soit la fille de la sœur du roi ne change rien au fait qu'un être de l'eau ne peut pas vivre à l'intérieur de notre pays. »

« Ce n'est pas un être de l'eau. _soupira Fugaku._ »

« Fugaku… _murmura Mikoto._ Qu'est-ce que vous di- »

« La fille en question est une chimère ?! _questionna Sasuke._ »

« C'est une bâtarde ! _acheva le roi du feu._ »

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

La voix empreinte de rage, Itachi n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à cela. Un mariage avec une de ces… choses ?!

« Xia He a eut une relation interdite avec un homme de la nation de l'air et a eut un enfant… C'est cette personne qui- »

« Vous pensez que savoir qu'elle est la fille de cette Xia He change quelque chose ?!_ prit soudainement la parole Itachi._ L'idée d'être marié avec un être de la nation de l'eau m'était déjà inconcevable alors maintenant !

« Enfin père vous n'avez pas pu faire ça… _souffla Sasuke._ »

« L'avez-vous déjà vue ? _interrogea Mikoto._ »

« Non, nous ne découvrirons son visage que le jour du mariage. »

« Quelle aubaine. _lâcha Itachi sombrement_. »

« Mais père je croyais que vous ne supportiez pas ces êtres ! _s'exclama Sasuke._ »

« Cette chose, autant répugnante soit-elle, a le pouvoir de contrôler les rebelles et de les empêcher de nuire à notre peuple ! De plus sa présence ici ne sera pas longue. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda sa femme en fronçant les sourcils. »

« Je doute qu'un héritier voit le jour alors, à moins qu'être ici ne la plonge dans une dépression atroce, la forçant à partir, elle ne restera qu'un an. »

Mikoto n'arrivait pas à croire les paroles de son mari. En revanche, Itachi en fut surpris, de même pour Sasuke, qui réalisait petit à petit la tournure qu'avait pris la conversation.

« Je n'ai donc aucune obligation envers elle ? s'assura Itachi. »

« Aucune en effet. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas obligé de rompre tes fiançailles. J'ai parlé au roi de l'eau et il- »

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?! _s'insurgea subitement la reine_. Elle n'est pas encore ici que vous la traitez comme si elle n'était rien. »

« De par son sang, elle n'est rien. _fit remarquer Fugaku_. Mais grâce à elle j'ai un an pour trouver une solution. »

« Vous pensez vraiment que nous sommes les seuls à plaindre ? Vous croyez qu'elle se réjouit de venir ici peut-être ?! Il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé, Itachi n'est pas le seul à être forcé ! »

« Je n'en ai cure_. lâcha le roi froidement._ Mikoto, il m'est déjà assez pénible d'avoir dû prendre cette décision et de savoir qu'un monstre habitera le château dans une semaine, alors je n'en ai que faire des sentiments qu'elle peut bien éprouver !

Alors que cette phrase assassine venait d'éclater, laissant la reine sans voix et satisfaisant le fils aîné qui se sentait enfin soutenu, Sasuke, qui en retrait observait la scène, se sentit subitement mal. Bien que tout à l'heure il eut été dégoûté qu'une telle chose marie son frère, il se sentait à présent coupable d'avoir eu une telle pensée. Cette être abjecte, nommée de « chose » ou encore « monstre » était peut-être la seule personne à présent à ressentir ce que lui ressentait. Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait espéré que son frère ressente ce que lui avait ressenti à l'annonce de son mariage arrangé avec l'héritière de la nation de la Terre, hors aujourd'hui, il était ouvertement soutenu par son père et avait le droit de continuer à vivre une relation avec sa chère fiancée. Lui, on avait ignoré ses sentiments car ce mariage était d'un intérêt crucial. On l'avait ignoré, comme elle. Elle avait dû se soumettre, comme lui.  
Sasuke ne put réprimer un soupir qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son frère. Itachi se retourna, intrigué par le comportement de son frère et le regardant, il sembla lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Telle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque son petit frère détourna le regard comme s'il était agacé.

Alors que Sasuke comptait prendre congé de cette petite « réunion » familiale, un bruit suspect venant de l'extérieur intrigua tous les membres de la famille, les mettant en alerte. Fugaku se plaça intensément devant sa femme, dégainant le sabre reposant sur le présentoir du meuble se trouvant à sa gauche afin de la protéger. D'un signe de tête, il intima ses deux fils qui eux aussi étaient à présent sur leurs gardes, de se diriger vers la porte. Tous deux de chaque côté, ils se concertèrent une seconde avant qu'Itachi n'ouvre brutalement la porte et que Sasuke ne lance une flamme meurtrière. Seulement, plus personne ne se trouvait derrière la porte. Itachi remarqua alors un bouton au sol. Le prenant, il l'approcha de son visage, l'inspectant.

« Un bouton provenant de l'uniforme de l'une des servantes. _lâcha alors Sasuke._ »

Itachi acquiesça, soutenant son frère. Son père rengaina le sabre dans son fourreau, soupirant avec exaspération. Il ne faudrait que très peu de temps à présent avant que la nouvelle ne se répande comme une trainée de poudre…

* * *

**_Reviews ?_**

© belongs to KillerLady


End file.
